Death Book
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Rin, seorang gadis remaja biasa tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah Death Book ketika tengah menjalani hukumannya di gudang belakang VocAdemy. Sebenarnya buku apa itu? Misteri apakah yang ada di baliknya?/Warning: In next chapter will Bloody Scene&Death Chara
1. Prolog

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaikum, vea kembali, hehe^^ #dihajar gara-gara Melodie de L'amour belum dilanjut# Aduh, maaf ya, padahal banyak fic yang belum beres tapi malah posting multichapter yang baru, insya allah udah yang ini mah udah, ngga akan publish multichapter lagi sebelum ada yang tamat, hehe peace^^v Oh ya, meski judulnya agak mirip dengan Death Note, cerita ini sama sekali ngga ada hubungan sama Death Note, alur ceritanya pun akan sangat-sangat berbeda, jadi kebetulan aja agak mirip judulnya.. Jangan salah paham ya, hehe^^

* * *

><p><strong>Death Book<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha, CFM, Internet co. Ltd<strong>

**Death Book © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi yang tenang dan damai di VocAdemy, sebuah sekolah yang mengutamakan bakat dalam bermain musik. Terlihat di ruang kelas X-1, seorang anak yang menggenakan pita putih sebagai hiasan kepalanya tengah melamun. Pandangan matanya terarah keluar jendela dan bukannya memperhatikan apa yang sedang diterangkan Kiyo-_sensei_.

Tuk! Sebuah kertas berukuran kecil menyentuh lengan gadis itu. Mata biru _azure_nya kemudian teralihkan dan menatap kertas tersebut. Ia kemudian membuka kertas yang sengaja dibentuk seperti bola itu. Sebuah tulisan yang sedikit mirip ceker ayam tertera di sana begitu pula dengan nama penulisnya.

_Hei, jangan melamun saja. Kena hukuman Kiyo-sensei baru tahu rasa!_

—_Len_

Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan menatap ke meja yang berada di sebelahnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blonde_ mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melihat ke depan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sampai—

"Ekhem!"

—suara deheman Kiyo-_sensei_ membuatnya tersentak.

"Nemigaka-san, bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaran?" tanya guru matematika tersebut seraya memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Gadis yang memiliki mata biru seindah permata _blue saphire _yang bermarga Nemigaka itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, _sensei_,"

"Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dalam minggu ini, Nemigaka-san. Mungkin hukuman membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah bisa membuatmu jera. Aku harap kau tidak sibuk sore ini," ujar guru yang memiliki nama panggilan Kiyo-_sensei_ ini.

"Baik, _sensei_,"

"Karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi, pelajaran kita akhiri sampai di sini. Silahkan kalian kerjakan soal no. 15-23 di halaman 41. Aku harap tidak ada yang lupa mengerjakannya. Selamat sore,"

"Selamat sore, _sensei_,"

Tuk! Sebuah kertas berbentuk seperti bola kembali menyentuh lengan gadis yang baru saja ditegur Kiyo-_sensei _beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu kemudian membukanya dan kembali mendapati pesan dari orang yang sama.

_Sudah ku bilang juga apa? Selamat menikmati masa hukuman~!_

—_Len_

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah meja sampingnya. Pemuda yang baru saja melemparkan kertas ke arahnya baru saja membereskan barangnya dan hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Len!" panggil gadis itu. Pemuda bernama Len itu kemudian membalikkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis yang mirip dengannya itu—dalam segi fisik meskipun tentunya mereka berbeda jenis kelamin.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Temani aku membereskan gudang!" pinta gadis itu sembari memasang _puppy eyes_. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Maaf, Rin. Hari ini aku sibuk," tolak pemuda bernama Len itu. Hal ini tentunya membuat gadis yang bernama Rin itu sedikit sebal. Ia kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti ikan buntal. Len hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Kapan-kapan saja, ok?" hiburnya kemudian. Ia lalu meninggalkan kelas diiringi keluhan dan omelan yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

"Huh, Len nyebelin! Baru jadi calon detektif aja udah songong banget!" keluhnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tas hitamnya dan lantas menuju gudang untuk menjalani hukumannya di sore itu.

* * *

><p>"Fuh! Debunya banyak sekali! <em>Sensei<em> bilang barang-barang di tempat ini sebenarnya sudah tidak diperlukan. Lalu untuk apa masih ditaruh di sini? Kenapa tidak dibuang saja coba?" ujar Rin yang tengah membersihkan gudang tua itu seraya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

Duak!

"Adaw!" Rin menjerit keras ketika kepalanya ditimpa sesuatu. Benda yang memukulnya itu kemudian terjatuh ke tanah. Rin lantas mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya yang ia rasakan sedikit sakit. Ia kemudian mengambil buku tersebut. Terdapat banyak debu di sana. Saking tebalnya sampai-sampai _cover_nya pun berwarna cokelat tua polos. Rin kemudian meniupnya dan debu tersebut bertebaran ke mana-mana, membuat gadis berusia 14 tahun itu terbatuk-batuk.

Setelah debunya menghilang, Rin kini dapat melihat _cover _buku tersebut dengan jelas. _Cover _buku itu bergambarkan bercak-bercak darah dengan tulisan _Death Book_ di sana. Warna dasar _cover_nya adalah hitam. Rin sedikit merinding melihatnya. Ia kemudian menaruh buku tersebut pada sebuah meja tua yang ada di gudang. Dengan segera gadis itu mempercepat pekerjaannya dan mengunci pintu gudang. Lalu, bergegaslah ia pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Rin segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah hampir setengah jam berendam di kamar mandi. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan hendak mengganti buku-buku yang ada di sana dengan buku-buku pelajaran untuk esok harinya. Matanya membulat besar melihat sebuah buku yang familiar. Buku bertuliskan <em>Death Book <em>di _cover_ depannya. Bulu kuduk Rin merinding. Gadis itu ingat betul bahwa ia tidak pernah memasukkan buku itu ataupun mengambilnya dari gudang.

"Ah—Haha, mu—mungkin tadi aku tidak sengaja mengambilnya. Be—besok akan aku kembalikan," gumamnya seraya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan. Namun, meskipun takut, entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik pada buku itu. Perlahan dibuka _cover_ buku tersebut. Halaman pertama dari buku itu kosong melompong. Ia kemudian membuka halaman kedua. Di sana terdapat tulisan seperti sebuah puisi.

_Kehancuran baru saja dimulai,_

_Korban pertama generasi pertama,_

_Merah marunnya sempat menghiasi dunia,_

_Datangnya diva hancurlah mimpinya,_

_Mati akhirnya, adalah takdirnya,_

_Terhentikkah semua sampai di sini saja?_

Deg! Rin tertegun membaca tulisan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia menatap ke arah halaman ketiga. Masih kosong melompong. Begitu pula dengan halaman-halaman selanjutnya. Hanya halaman dua saja yang terisi. Rin akhirnya memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dipeluknya bantal berbentuk jeruk kesayangannya.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya besok aku perlihatkan pada Len. Dia kan senang sekali dengan hal-hal berbau misteri seperti ini," gumamnya. Ia kemudian menguap sejenak sebelum mematikan lampu kamarnya dan terbuai dalam alam mimpinya, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa hidupnya yang damai akan berubah.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	2. Misteri 1 : Halaman Kedua Death Book

**a/n :** Assalamu'alaikum, akhirnya bisa _update _juga^^ Sebelumnya, maaf kalau di sini ada adegan yang terkesan maksa, niatnya ingin menghindari _skip time, _tapi rasanya sedikit sulit ya, jadinya agak maksa deh..=="a

**Miki: **Alhamdulillah kalau penasaran mah =) _Update_nya, udah diusahain secepat mungkin, semoga kamu suka _chapter_ ini^^

**Kumi: **Eh? Benarkah? Makasih, kuro-_senpai_ (TT_TT) Dan permintaan _update_nya udah di kabul XD

**NN: **Waduh, maaf saja ya, kalau kemampuan saya cuma segini, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri? Saya jadi ingin lihat karya-karya anda^^

**Randa: **Aduh, anda sendiri niat ngereview ngga?^^a

**Kimchi: **Eh? Masa sih? Makasih banyak Kimchi-_senpai_ (TT_TT) Yosh, jangan-jangan kita memang sehati XD Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan, makasih banyak _senpai_ XD

Oke ah, tanpa banyak _cingcong_, yuk kita mulai _chapter 2_ nya..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Death Book<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha, CFM, Internet co. Ltd<strong>

**Death Book © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Suara kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon halaman depan kediaman Nemigaka itu membangunkan Rin dari alam mimpinya yang semu. Ia merasa agak pening ketika membuka kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya aktifitas tidur yang dijalaninya tadi bukanlah termasuk ke dalam istirahat tubuh yang sempurna. Rin kemudian menyentuh dahinya pelan sebelum memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan lantas merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Rin, sebaiknya kau cepat kalau tak ingin terlambat,"

Terdengar seruan suara Nyonya Nemigaka dari lantai bawah. Rin dengan segera menyahut seruan itu,"Ya, aku segera ke sana,"

Gadis itu kemudian bergegas mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam sekolah _sailor_nya. Ia kemudian mengambil tas hitamnya dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan. Di tempat itu, ayah dan ibunya tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Sebuah rutinitas pagi yang terkesan biasa bagi seorang Nemigaka Rin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san<em>, aku berangkat dulu," seru Rin sembari menutup pintu pagar rumahnya. Ibunya hanya berdiri memperhatikan dari arah teras sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, ya. Oh ya, kau tidak bersama Len?"

"Tidak. Len petugas piket pagi ini, dia pasti sudah berangkat sedari tadi," sahut Rin kemudian. Ia langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya—tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Len. Perkataan ibunya barusan kembali mengingatkan gadis itu pada buku aneh yang kemarin baru saja ia temui.

* * *

><p>"Len!" jerit Rin seraya membuka pintu kelas dengan keras—membuat Len yang tengah menyapu ruangan kelas itu menjatuhkan sapunya karena kaget. Pandangan para siswa kelas X-1 itu langsung teralihkan dan menatap pada sosok gadis berambut <em>honey blonde<em> dengan hiasan pita putih di atas kepalanya. Rin hanya cuek. Ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri Len.

"Dengar, aku—"

"Stop Rin!" Len memotong perkataan Rin dan lantas mengambil sapu yang tadi sempat terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyapaku dulu seperti _Ohayou, Len! _Atau misalnya _Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?_ Atau apa, _kek_," omel Len kemudian. Rin hanya menggembungkan pipinya sesaat kemudian langsung berkata pada Len.

"Hh, baiklah. _Ohayou, _Len!" Dia kemudian memasang senyum manisnya sesaat dan lantas melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat dipotong Len tadi,"Dengar, aku mendapat kejadian aneh kemarin,"

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Len merasa sedikit bosan sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya—menyapu ruangan bagian utara. Sementara itu, Rin mengikutinya sembari terus berusaha menarik perhatian Len.

"Kemarin aku menemukan sebuah buku misterius di gedung sekolah," jawab Rin dengan suara yang pelan—sangat pelan. Bola mata Len langsung membulat mendengar kata _misterius_. Matanya langsung berapi-api. Ia lantas melepaskan genggaman sapunya dan menggantinya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Rin.

"Katakan, buku itu seperti apa? Perlihatkan padaku. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mengungkap misteri yang ada di baliknya," seru Len dengan penuh semangat. Yah, memang bisa dibilang, dia ini maniak misteri. Dia senang akan sesuatu yang misterius dan sulit diungkapkan. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri menurutnya saat dia berhasil mengungkap fakta di balik hal yang misterius tersebut.

"Buku itu—"

"Ekhem, Kagamine-san, sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu tugas piketmu sebelum bermesraan di pagi buta seperti ini," keluh seorang murid berambut silver yang tak lain adalah ketua kelas mereka sendiri.

"KAMI TIDAK SEDANG BERMESRAAN!" bentak Rin dan Len bersamaan pada sang ketua kelas—Utatane Piko. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar sembari memperhatikan ke arah buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia kemudian mengomentari teriakan Rin dan Len dengan sangat singkat,"Ck, kompak sekali kalian ini. Pasangan yang sehati,"

"Gezz," Rin dan Len menatap tajam ke arah Piko. Piko hanya terkesan cuek. Merasa tak ditanggapi lagi, Len kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya dan Rin segera ke tempatnya sembari menggerutu akan sikap Piko. Yang diomeli hanya diam memasang ekspresi _sok cool_.

'_Dasar cowok es,'_ gumam Rin kesal.

* * *

><p>Len kini mengambil kursi tempatnya dan meletakannya di sebelah kanan meja Rin. Sementara Rin dengan segera mengeluarkan buku yang kemarin ia temukan. Untunglah meja Rin berada di pojok kiri paling belakang sehingga aktifitas mereka berdua saat itu tidak terlalu menjadi perhatian siswa yang lain.<p>

Buku bertuliskan _death book_ di sampul depannya itu kini terbaring di atas meja Rin. Len dengan penuh rasa kekaguman memperhatikan _detail_ dari buku tersebut. Ia kemudian menyentuhnya perlahan. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari pandangan matanya. Setelah merasa puas mengamati bagian _cover_ bukunya, ia kemudian mulai membuka buku tersebut. Halaman pertama, kosong melompong. Sementara itu, halaman kedua terisi dengan catatan bak puisi seperti yang kemarin Rin temukan. Halaman ketiga dan seterusnya, masih berupa kertas putih polos tanpa ada goresan tinta sedikit pun. Len kemudian menyalin isi dari halaman kedua seraya memikirkan maksud dan pesan yang tersembunyi di balik catatan tersebut.

'_Generasi pertama... Merah marun... Diva...? Rasanya aku pernah mengenal semua ini, tapi di mana ya? Kok aku bisa lupa?'_ gumam Len dalam hati. Ia merasa _familiar_ dengan kata-kata tersebut. Rin hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah Len yang tengah serius. Jujur saja, ia sangat menyukai gaya Len saat tengah berpikir memecahkan kasus. Sangat keren menurutnya.

Sayang, di saat tengah asyik-asyiknya Len berpikir—dengan Rin yang menatap kagum pada Len, bel masuk berbunyi. Len lantas kembali ke tempat duduknya—yang berada tepat di sebelah meja Rin. Ia kini berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran Lola-_sensei_. Namun, kelihatannya pikirannya tak akan bisa tenang sebelum menyelesaikan misteri yang baru ia dapatkan.

* * *

><p>Tuk! Rin merasakan sebuah kertas berbentuk bola mengenai lengannya. Pandangannya yang tadi fokus pada papan tulis pun teralihkan. Dengan segera, ia langsung membaca isi pesan yang ada di dalamnya. Ia sudah bisa langsung menebak siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len.<p>

_Hei, apa rencanamu selanjutnya mengenai buku itu?_

—_Len_

Rin kemudian menyobekkan sedikit kertas dari bukunya. Ia kemudian menulis.

_Aku akan mengembalikannya pada Kiyo-sensei_

Setelah membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola kecil, ia lalu melempar kertas itu ke meja Len. Pemuda itu dengan segera kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sobekan kertas yang lain dan lantas melemparnya kembali ke meja Rin. Gadis itu pun dengan segera kembali membaca pesannya.

_Yah, kok gitu, aku kan masih ingin menyelidikinya._

Rin tersenyum geli. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya karena tak ingin _kepergok_ Lola-_sensei_ bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang tengah diajarkan beliau.

'_Khas Len,'_ gumamnya ketika membaca ulang pesan dari Len. Ia kemudian kembali menyobekkan kertas dan bergegas menulis beberapa patah kata yang menjadi jawaban atas pesan sebelumnya.

_Kau bisa minta izin pada Kiyo-sensei nanti. Aku tidak mau beliau marahi lagi karena ketahuan membawa buku ini. Makanya akan segera ku kembalikan._

Rin kembali melempar kertas tersebut ke meja Len. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu lantas membaca pesan tersebut. Rin terus memperhatikannya. Senyuman kembali terukir manis di wajahnya ketika melihat gurat kekecewaan yang terpancar di wajah Len yang baru saja membaca pesan darinya. Tidak! Ia bukan senang karena Len kecewa. Ia merasa senang karena Len terlihat _haus _akan penyelidikan, dan perlu ditekankan, wajah Len yang seperti itu terlihat sangat tampan. Catat itu! T-A-M-P-A-N!

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena waktu jam pelajaran kita sudah habis, kita lanjutkan materi ini di pertemuan berikutnya. Jangan lupa untuk kembali mempelajari materi yang tadi," pamit Lola-_sensei_. Siswa kelas X-1 dengan serempak kemudian berkata,"Baik, _sensei_,"

Setelah Lola-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas X-1, para penghuni kelas itu kemudian berhamburan menuju ruang ganti—karena pelajaran berikutnya adalah kelas olah raga. Rin baru saja memasukkan buku bahasa Inggrisnya ketika lengan Len kemudian menariknya dan membuat gadis itu berbalik memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Rin heran. Tidak biasanya ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Rin," panggil Len dengan suara yang sedikit berat. Rin menatap wajah Len. Oh, pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. Raut keseriusan terpaut di wajahnya.

"I—Iya?"

"Cepat kau ambil _death book _itu dan kita harus lekas melapor pada Kiyo-_sensei_!" seru Len dengan berapi-api. Untunglah kelas dalam keadaan kosong saat itu karena para siswa yang lain sudah terlebih dulu menuju ruang ganti—meninggalkan Rin dan Len di tempat tersebut.

"Aduh, Len. Nanti saja di waktu istirahat. Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat berganti seragam," sahut Rin menolak seruan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini tuh _ngga_ bisa ditunda-tunda lagi, Rin. Lebih cepat lebih baik, aku _udah_ penasaran _banget_ nih. Ayo, kita ke ruangan Kiyo-_sensei_ sekarang!" Len kemudian dengan cekatan mengambil _death book _dari dalam tas Rin dan menarik gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya menuju ruangan Kiyo-_sensei_—yang tak lain adalah wali kelas mereka sendiri.

* * *

><p>Lima menit kemudian, mereka telah berdiri tegak di depan pintu ruangan Kiyo-<em>sensei<em>. Len lantas mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Kiyo-_sensei_ yang kebetulan sedang tidak mengajar kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Rin dengan segera menceritakan tentang _death book _yang ia temukan. Tak lupa gadis itu memperlihatkan barang temuannya pada Kiyo-_sensei_. Kiyo-_sensei_ memperhatikan buku tersebut.

"Apanya yang aneh, Nemigaka-san?" tanya Kiyo-_sensei_ dengan heran. Ia kemudian membuka buku tersebut. Namun, berbeda dengan Len dan Rin yang dapat melihat sebuah catatan di halaman kedua, Kiyo-_sensei_ sama sekali tidak melihat goresan pena apapun di sana.

"Tulisan apa yang kau maksud? Ini hanya buku tua yang kosong," sahut Kiyo-_sensei_. Rin berusaha membuat wali kelasnya tersebut percaya. Sementara Len hanya memilih untuk diam. Perdebatan pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

"—Selain itu, kenapa kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dan malah menemuiku untuk melaporkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?" sahut Kiyo-_sensei_ kemudian.

"Tapi, _sensei_, buku itu—"

Belum juga Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Len kemudian mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Rin mendesah pelan sebelum pada akhirnya menuruti permintaan pemuda tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, _sensei_. Kalau begitu, bolehkah buku itu untuk kami?" tanya Len dengan sopan. Raut wajahnya kini kembali menampakkan keseriusan. Pandangan matanya kini begitu dalam dan tegas. Hal itu membuat pipi Rin sedikit merona menatapnya. Rupanya gadis itu mengagumi pesona Len yang terkenal sebagai salah satu pangeran di sekolahnya itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Ambil saja buku itu. Lagipula seingatku sekolah tidak pernah memiliki buku semacam itu," jawab Kiyo-_sensei_. Len langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Dia merasa senang atas jawaban Kiyo-_sensei_. Itu berarti dia dapat menyelidiki buku itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Len kemudian membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Diikuti oleh Rin. Mereka kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Kiyo-_sensei_.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus bergegas menuju kelas olah raga sekarang," gumam Rin begitu mereka tengah berjalan di koridor kelas.

"Tanggung, kita bolos pelajaran olah raga saja. Sini ikut aku," Len kemudian menarik lengan Rin dan membawa gadis itu pergi.

"Hei, tu—tunggu Len! Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rin heran.

"Sudah ikut saja,"

* * *

><p>Len rupanya membawa Rin ke atap sekolah. Atap sekolah memang bisa dibilang selalu sepi. Hal itu karena dulu pernah ada yang ditemukan tewas di sana. Tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum Rin dan Len memasuki sekolah tersebut.<p>

"Len, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Rin kemudian. Len tersenyum penuh arti. Ia terlihat sangat manis saat itu.

"Aku sudah mengerti arti dari halaman kedua tersebut," jawab Len kemudian. Rin tersentak sekaligus terkagum akan kejeniusan Len yang bisa secepat itu mengambil kesimpulan.

"Be—Benarkah?" tanya Rin lagi. Len mengangguk. Ia kemudian membuka halaman kedua dari buku tersebut.

"_Kehancuran baru saja dimulai_. Baris pertama sepertinya menceritakan malapetaka yang akan terjadi. Aku masih belum terlalu bisa menduga, namun kelihatannya, malapetaka yang dimaksud adalah kematian. Baris kedua berisi _korban pertama, generasi pertama_. Aku baru teringat tadi di ruangan Kiyo-_sensei_. Baris kedua ini menceritakan tentang jatuhnya korban pertama. Kata _generasi pertama_ sepertinya menunjukkan bahwa korban adalah angkatan pertama di sekolah ini. _Merah marunnya sempat menghiasi dunia_. Merah marun merupakan kunci petunjuk dari halaman ini. Kata tersebut menunjukkan ciri khas dari korban pertama. _Datangnya diva, hancurlah mimpinya_. Arti dari baris keempat ini menandakan bahwa dulu dia adalah siswa berbakat yang sempat dikabarkan akan menjadi diva. Namun, ada orang lain yang baru datang dan menduduki posisi diva tersebut membuat mimpi-mimpinya hancur,"

"Eh? Ja—Jadi?"

"Korban pertama adalah murid _VocAdemy _angkatan pertama yang pernah menjadi _diva_. Dan korban tersebut selalu memakai pakaian yang berwarna serba merah sebagai ciri khasnya. Dia adalah Meiko Sekine, siswa _VocAdemy_ yang ditemukan tewas di atap ini,"

"Eh? Meiko Sekine? Siapa dia? Memangnya kabar bahwa ada yang meninggal di VocAdemy itu benar ya?" tanya Rin dengan heran. Bletak! Len langsung menepuk dahinya dengan agak keras.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu dia?" Len kini malah berbalik tanya. Rin menggeleng cepat seraya memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Len menghela nafas mencoba memaklumi sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Meiko Sekine adalah siswa berbakat di angkatan pertama VocAdemy. Ia sempat dijuluki sebagai calon Diva masa depan. Namun, tepat saat ia kelas 3, muncul Hatsune Miku-_senpai_ yang sangat berbakat. Dan akhirnya, Hatsune-_senpai_ yang mendapat predikat diva. Tak lama setelah itu, Meiko Sekine ditemukan tewas di atap sekolah," terang Len lebih jelas. Rin kemudian membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Matanya memandang takjub pada Len. Tak menyangka pemuda itu bisa sangat hebat sekarang.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua informasi seperti itu?" tanya Rin kemudian. Len tersenyum menatap gadis yang memiliki warna biru langit yang sangat indah itu.

"Sebelum memasuki VocAdemy, tentunya aku sudah menyelidiki segala informasi mengenai sekolah ini. Baik yang sifatnya umum maupun khusus. Untuk menjadi seorang detektif, harus bisa mengetahui informasi sebanyak mungkin karena itu akan sangat berguna dalam penyelidikan," jawab Len. Rin masih terkagum menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa temannya itu kini mulai bertambah dewasa.

Len kemudian membuka kembali _death book _yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menatap ke arah halaman kedua tadi. Matanya masih terfokus ke halaman tersebut. Rin kemudian melirik ke arah buku tersebut. Matanya membulat besar menatap hal yang tak masuk akal tengah terjadi.

"Mu—mustahil!" sahut Rin sedikit keras. Len kemudian menoleh ke arah Rin dengan heran.

"Kenapa, Rin?"

"Li—Lihat," Rin kemudian menunjukkan jemarinya ke arah hal yang membuatnya melongo tidak percaya. Len kemudian menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan Rin. Matanya langsung membulat melihat yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia tak kalah kagetnya dengan Rin.

"A—Apa? I—Ini tidak masuk akal!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Misteri 2 : Halaman Ketiga Death Book

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, maaf banget karena vea update-nya lama. Karena sekarang vea ikut bimbel, hampir tidak ada waktu luang untuk menulis. Belum lagi karena masalah mentoring sehingga mau tidak mau saya harus mencari bahan mentoring dan mulai kembali menulis catatan dan karya-karya yang lebih bermakna. Oleh karena itu, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Kemudian saya juga ingin minta maaf jika chapter kali ini terkesan kaku dan aneh. Jujur saja, sudah lama saya tidak menulis fanfic lagi, terfokuskan pada proyek cerpen dan novel remaja islam saya :)

u/ Randa : Makasih ya, meskipun kamu ngga niat review dan ngga suka karya saya, tapi kamu mau cape-cape membacanya, saya jadi terharu :)

u/ Kiseki : Maaf ya karena saya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu dengan update cepat, mudah-mudahan kamu tidak kecewa :)

**Death Book**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha, CFM, Internet co. Ltd<strong>

**Death Book © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

"Ba—Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini—? Apa ini sebuah ilusi?" Mata Len masih terbelalak menatap hal aneh di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak berkedip. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Rin. Mulut gadis itu malah terlihat menganga. Len kemudian mencubit pipinya. Ia langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Le—Len! Ka—Kau melihatnya juga kan? Ja—Jangan-jangan ini buku kutukan!" seru Rin dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia kemudian memeluk lengan Len.

"Te─tenang dulu, Rin! Se─sebaiknya kita baca dulu pesan yang baru tertulis tadi," gumam Len dengan nada berusaha memberanikan dirinya. Rin hanya bersembunyi di belakang punggung Len. Dengan sedikit ragu, Len kemudian membaca tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul di halaman ketiga buku tersebut.

_Perjanjian kematian kembali terulang_

Hanya kalimat itu yang tertera di sana. Len kini mulai memikirkan makna kalimat tersebut. Wajahnya kini tampak lebih tenang dan serius. Sementara itu, Rin masih saja merinding ketakutan.

"Le─Len?" panggil Rin dengan nada bergetar.

"Perjanjian kematian kembali terulang. Apakah kalimat ini memberi petunjuk bahwa akan ada korban berikutnya?" ujar Len mencoba mencari kemungkinan.

"Len, kita buang saja buku ini! Aku takut!" pinta Rin mengingat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri huruf per huruf tiba-tiba muncul dan tertulis di atas halaman buku itu. Len menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak!" tolak Len. "Tidakkah kau pikir misteri ini sepertinya akan begitu mengasyikkan? Apa kau tidak penasaran?" Len berbalik tanya.

"Pe─penasaran sih! Tapi aku sangat takut Len! Bagaimana kalau ternyata buku ini buku kutukan!" gumam Rin.

"Kalau penakut seperti itu, mana bisa jadi seorang detektif," sahut Len. Pemuda berambut _honey blonde _itu kemudian menutup buku tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, Len! Tunggu!" seru Rin. Gadis itu kemudian bergegas bangkit dan berlari menyusulnya. Len hanya bersiul tanpa mengacuhkannya.

.

.

"Len! Tunggu!" seru Rin dengan nada manja tika mereka telah tiba di koridor. Sedari tadi tak sedetik pun pemuda itu menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Lenny!" seru Rin mencoba memancing Len. Sedetik kemudian Len langsung berbalik dengan hawa panas akan amarah mengelilinginya. Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti perempuan," keluh Len dengan nada tinggi. Rin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kesal.

"Suruh siapa nyuekkin aku sedari tadi?" sahut Rin sembari menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya. Di tengah percekcokan itu, seorang gadis seusia Rin dengan rambut kuning bergelombang tiba-tiba melewati mereka.

"Kau kan tidak mau meneliti buku tua itu, untuk apa aku menanggapimu?" balas Len.

"Tapi kan aku yang menemukan _death book _itu!" sahut Rin. Gadis yang baru saja melewati mereka tiba-tiba terdiam membuat pandangan Len dan Rin teralihkan dan memandang heran ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu bergegas berlari menuju tikungan. Len dan Rin kemudian saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Terserah, pokoknya jangan ganggu aku meneliti buku ini!" seru Len seraya kembali berjalan dengan gaya cueknya.

"Tidak akan!" Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sementara gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang melewati mereka kemudian menatap datar ke arah mereka.

"Ck, kenapa buku itu bisa ada pada mereka?" keluh gadis itu.

.

.

"Len, apa rencanamu mengenai buku itu selanjutnya?" tanya Rin penasaran. Mereka kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju kediaman masing-masing. Len hanya menengadah menatap langit senja.

"Len! Ih, jawab!" seru Rin seraya mencubit lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Adududuh, aku itu lagi berpikir tahu!" sahut Len dengan dingin. Rin hanya bisa bergumam kesal. Ia merasa Len jadi berubah dan terlalu serius menanggapi buku itu. Gadis itu kemudian tertunduk lesu. Len hanya menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu membuat pita putih yang menghiasi kepalanya agak goyang.

"Len!" keluh Rin kembali.

"Maaf Rin, kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa aku kalau lagi penasaran sama satu kasus," terang Len. Rin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kurang suka. Memang baginya Len terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat ia tengah serius, namun di saat seperti itu jugalah Len terasa menyebalkan karena sering mengabaikan hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang ia pikirkan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun tiba di depan rumah Rin. Gadis itu membuka pagar rumahnya. Dia kemudian menatap ke arah Len yang menunggunya masuk rumah.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Rin. Len menggeleng. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan buku ini," terang Len. Rin mengangguk sejenak.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Len,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Len pun kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju kediamannya. Sementara itu, Rin masuk dengan nada agak lunglai.

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri _Rin, kau mau makan malam sekarang?" tawar ibu Rin dengan ramah dari arah dapur.

"Nanti saja, bu. Rin ingin istirahat dulu," tolak Rin dengan halus. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Bruk! Setibanya di kamar, gadis itu langsung menyimpan tas hitamnya di atas meja belajar dan lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Pikirannya hanyut ke dalam bayang-bayang sahabat kecilnya, Kagamine Len. Entah kenapa ia kurang suka pada _death book _yang telah mengambil hati Len.

.

.

Setibanya di kediaman Kagamine, Len bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan bundanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menghempaskan tasnya ke atas kasur. Tak lama kemudian ibunya datang membawakan makan malam untuknya.

"Astaga Len! Kau memang benar-benar mirip ayahmu. Simpan tasmu pada tempatnya dan lekas ganti bajumu," omel Nyonya Kagamine.

"Ya, ya, ya,"

Len kemudian mengerjakan apa yang ibunya perintahkan diiringi oleh gelengan kepala sang ibu yang berusaha memaklumi sikap anak semata wayangnya itu. Di saat Len pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sang ibu menatap ke arah meja belajar putranya itu. Terdapat banyak berkas-berkas serta arsip-arsip koran mengenai berbagai macam kasus. Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas perlahan dan kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur anaknya itu.

'_Sayang, anak kita benar-benar mewarisi semua sifatmu,' _gumam beliau di dalam hati.

"Ibu masih di kamar?" tanya Len setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Nyonya Kagamine kemudian beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Len, kau mengerti kan maksud ibu melarangmu untuk menjadi seorang detektif?" tanya beliau. Len memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tak suka ibunya kembali membahas hal seperti itu lagi.

"Aku mengerti bu, tapi aku bisa jaga diri. Ibu tahu sendiri kan aku tak pernah terlibat kasus secara langsung dan aku telah belajar berbagai macam ilmu bela diri dan pengobatan sebagai jaga-jaga," jawab Len dengan kukuh.

"Ayahmu pun begitu, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Ibu tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang ibu sayang karena pekerjaannya sebagai detektif. Ibu harap kau mau mengerti,"

"Aku mengerti, bu,"

Nyonya Kagamine kemudian tersenyum sesaat sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Len hanya menghela napas. Sudah sejak lama ia mengidolakan ayahnya yang telah berkali-kali membantu kepolisian memecahkan kasus, namun ibunya tak pernah mendukung cita-citanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui masalah Len yang satu ini, termasuk Rin.

Len akhirnya bersikap untuk tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kemudian mengambil _death book _yang ia ambil dari tangan Rin. Dibukanya buku tersebut. Matanya langsung terbelalak menatap halaman ketiga yang kini telah terisi lebih dari satu kalimat.

_Perjanjian kematian kembali terulang_

_Cinta dan dendam menjadi alasan_

_Gadis tak berdosa menjadi korban_

_Meski mulia dalam keseharian_

Len langsung menyalakan laptop kuningnya. Ia kemudian bergegas _searching _di internet mengenai buku yang ditemuinya. Namun, alangkah kecewanya ia saat mendapatkan laporan dari mesin pencarinya.

_Sorry, we can't found about your keywords_

Len menatap kesal layar laptopnya. Ia mencari tahu mengenai buku itu di nyaris semua situs pencari namun tak satupun ia temui artikel mengenai buku itu. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia kemudian menutup laptopnya dan lantas memikirkan arti dari isi halaman ketiga buku itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa yakin akan ada korban berikutnya. _Felling_nya berkata begitu. Hampir semalaman ia tak tidur memikirkan itu hingga keesokan harinya─

"Gyaaa! Aku terlambat!" seru Len seraya bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

─pemuda itu pun terlambat datang ke sekolah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
